


A Remote Chance

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: A 221B format ficlet (221 words, last word starts with B).Greg usually knows how to press Mycroft's buttons. What's gone wrong this time?





	A Remote Chance

Greg grinned down at the matt black oblong in his palm. "I love you, Myc. Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Greg."

Greg shifted across the enormous luxurious hotel bed, pressed his lips to his husband's and pressed the button on the small remote control he'd just been gifted.

Nothing happened.

He looked down, frowning in disappointment. "Hmm. Something's not right here."

"It was definitely working," Mycroft assured him. "I made sure before I gave it to you."

"You tried it yourself?"

"Right after it was delivered. Then I reboxed it to give to you. I can't understand how it could possibly have stopped working in the meantime."

Greg shook the remote, pressed the button a few more times and finally popped the cover on the battery compartment.

"Oh wait, I think… Yeah."

"What?"

"I put the battery in the wrong way round. There we go."

"Once more with feeling?" Mycroft asked, playfully.

"Oi! There was plenty feeling the first time, thank you!" Greg laughed and hit him with his pillow. He swept in for a second kiss. 

Their lips met. Greg pressed the button again. 

This time the flash went off as expected as Greg's camera was triggered by its new remote control.

The photo came out beautifully; a perfect reminder for many years to come of one of Greg's favourite birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Mystrade Prompt Challenge on Tumblr (@mystradepromptchallenge).
> 
> Prompt generated at 9am, October 2nd, 2018
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "Something's not right here."
> 
> The circumstances...  
> in bed  
> on someone's birthday


End file.
